Every King Needs A Queen
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Hannibal's sister gets into more trouble than most Night Stalkers, but she's about to meet someone that she shouldn't play with. Hannibal tries to protect and keep his sister alive, but no one stops her from doing what she wants, especially not some vampire king that thinks he can rule the world again.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Blade movies or characters. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Why did they go hunting without me again?" Tiffani said with a pout as she was sitting in Hedges' weapon room. She wanted to play with one of the new guns that Hedges created but that would end up with her being banned from the weapon room. Hedges was a sweet heart and a really shy guy, but whenever she annoyed him enough he could be a big grouch.

"Maybe because the last time you went hunting with Abby and King, you almost ended up falling off a skyscraper and you were having more fun tormenting the vampire that was left instead of just killing it," Dex explained as he entered the room.

Tiffani jumped up from her seat and stuck her tongue out at Hedges and Dex. "Nothing wrong with having a little fun tormenting vampires before killing them. They torture their human victims all the time. Also, I only almost fell off that skyscraper because King, my annoying older brother, shoved me," she explained before rushing out of the room to go hang out with Sommerfield and Zoe. At least Sommerfield and her kid were nicer to Tiffani.

"Tiffie," Zoe shouted when Tiffani entered the lab where Zoe was coloring in a coloring book and Sommerfield was once again working on the chemical agent that would attack vampire blood through the air and kill all the vampires in the vicinity.

"Zoe, hey Sommerfield," Tiffani said cheerfully as she sat down beside Zoe, who immediately gave her a coloring book and some coloring pencils.

"Hey Tiff, why aren't you out hunting with Abby and King?" Sommerfield asked and chuckled at the groan that Tiffani gave.

"Don't remind me. Abby got all mad saying that I could have died and I shouldn't torture vampires. Then King got mad that he could have lost his little sister even though I'm 25 years old now. He didn't listen when I griped at him for Danica's little lap dog but oh well, I guess big brothers always care more about their little sisters than listen to them," Tiffani complained while coloring in the book Zoe gave her.

"Giraffes aren't supposed to be purple," Zoe said as he leaned over and saw Tiffani coloring a giraffe purple and the safari scene was looking more like an alien planet.

"Hey, no judging coloring books, Miss Art Perfectionist," Tiffani snapped even though she was giving Zoe a playful look.

"Ok you just keep being weird," Zoe said and rolled her eyes before she and Tiffani started giggling.

"When did I get two kids?" Sommerfield muttered before focusing back on her work.

"Honey, I'm home," King's loud voice echoed in the hideout.

"Honey, go away," Tiffani shouted back and gave Zoe a high-five when she heard King yell that she should be nice. Tiffani jumped off her chair and started walking towards the main area of the hideout where Abby and King would usually talk to everyone about how the hunt went or how gathering information went.

"Hey sis," King said and pulled Tiffani into a hug. He laughed when she just rolled her eyes before pulling him into a tight hug as well. They had had a rocky relationship when he became part of Danica's group, more like sex slave, but now that he had taken the cure and become a Nightstalker, their relationship was back to how it used to be. He wasn't too happy his sister was a Nightstalker but he knew better than to say anything to her after she had kicked his butt during some training sessions. "Did you have fun?" he asked even though he knew his sister would have been bored to death stuck at the hideout while he and Abby went hunting.

"She colored a giraffe purple again," Zoe said before Tiffani could say anything.

"Zoe, you're supposed to keep that a secret," Tiffani said with a frown.

"Tiff, sis, I love you but what is your fascination with giraffes being purple?" King asked before he was cut off by Abby who started telling the group about how Dracula has been awakened from his slumber, which basically sounded like blah blah blah to Tiffani.

"So he's back, how do we kill him?" Tiffani questioned as she started getting some dirt out from under her nails.

"We'll need to observe him if we can to see what does or does not affect him and then we'll figure something out, right Sommerfield?" Abby said and looked to Sommerfield, who gave a nod.

"Cool, I volunteer to stalk him and get info on him," Tiffani said and raised her hand with a big smile on her face.

"No," King said at the same time as Abby who said, "Not happening."

Tiffani's jaw dropped and she just glared at the other Nightstalkers. She knew she was a wild one to just do whatever out in the field, but she was great at snooping and getting information. She got a lot of info from Danica's group when her brother used to be one of them, and she never even got the info from King! She usually got the information from Asher for the most part since he was such a blabber mouth to any other vampire that would listen.

"Fine, find out what you can without my help but the next hunt, I'm going," Tiffani snapped before going outside to get some fresh air and just have some time to herself. She sat down on her usual spot on the roof and let out a sigh. "So Dracula has been awakened, stupid Danica. I wonder if she knows that this guy won't fall for her charm and do what she wants. This is Dracula, first vampire, he's going to do what he wants and that's it," she thought as she heard footsteps on the roof.

"Don't take it too hard. We all know you're great at what you do, but I just don't want to lose you. I almost did once and I won't again," King said as he took a seat by his sister, who just gave him a smile and gave him a hug.

"Love you too and you know I'm careful even if it doesn't seem like I am," she told Hannibal with a tired smile before shoving him away from her. "But if you go on another hunt or rescue mission or whatever without me then you better run for the hills," she snapped at him.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the Blade movies or characters. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Hedges was begging that his weapon room didn't get destroyed as a furious Tiffani stormed around the hideout. Abby and King had left her again to go rescue Blade. She had been out earlier checking with a few contacts to see what they knew about Dracula and when she got back to the hideout, Abby and King were gone to go rescue the man all vampires feared.

"I can't believe they left me again," Tiffani snapped as she threw some of her stuff into a bag.

"Where are you going?" Hedges asked warily. He had seen Tiffani made before but not this mad.

"I'm going to go stay in my apartment for a day or two. I need a breather from this place before I kill Hannibal and Abby," Tiffani grumbled before blowing Hedges a kiss and leaving the hideout.

"Please be careful," Sommerfield called out as she heard Tiffani march out of the hideout.

"Is she leaving to go relax again?" Zoe asked her mom as they sat at a table eating dinner.

"No, she's going to go spy on Danica and Asher again, maybe even Dracula," Sommerfield replied with a tired sigh. "That woman is going to get herself killed," she thought before her daughter distracted her.

"Mom, is Tiffie going to get herself killed?" Zoe questioned while looking at her sandwich.

"Probably but let's hope not," Sommerfield replied.

Tiffani left the hideout and dropped her bag off in her old apartment before changing clothes. If she was going to blend in with the everyday crowd for a few days then she would need to get out of her usual hunting outfit. She put on some jeans, ankle boots, a camisole, and a big sweater. Acting like a normal person instead of a Nightstalker for a little while would be nice. She wasn't like Abby, who went to college during the day and was a Nightstalker at night. Her brother's time with Danica had changed her life completely.

She had to quit her job and her normal life to stay out of Danica's sight the entire time her brother was practically her slave. She knew that the vampire bitch would kill her in no time since her first run in with the woman didn't end so well. She had almost killed Danica, but at the last second her brother was thrown in the way. Thankfully, she didn't stab Hannibal, but seeing the fear in his eyes almost killed her. She disappeared for the longest time, completely disappeared. She worked in a bar outside of the city for the few years that King was a vampire. She wanted so badly to go back to the city and find him, but she didn't want to risk him being used as a shield for Danica again.

The years that she was away from her brother, she spent her time training in martial arts and with different weapons. She was going to be ready for anything just in case Danica ever sent anyone after her or if she ran into a random vampire. Eventually her world was flipped upside down when a no longer vampire King found her and acted like they were the same brother and sister they had been before his time with Danica. Hannibal had introduced her to the Nightstalkers and she soon became part of the family.

That night she just went to a local cafe and enjoyed some music and food before going to the apartment to sleep. She had a few missed calls from her brother, but she ignored them. She did text him later to let him know she was fine and that she just needed some breathing room. She also made sure to text him that he shouldn't piss off Blade too much. He had told her in a voice mail earlier that they had saved Blade from the vampire familiars in the police station.

The next day she was itching to start back with the Nightstalkers after hearing about Blade being among them, but she made herself relax again. She watched a movie, did a little shopping, and eventually she just wandered into different shops. Towards the end of the afternoon, she had found a little shop that had tons of Dracula/vampire merchandise hanging up in the window. "Just for giggles," she whispered before entering the shop.

The shop was full of different posters, merchandise, and even some questionable items. Only two workers were in the shop and one of them was eating cereal. Both were dressed in what she guessed was their idea of modern vampire clothes, but they were so wrong. She wouldn't tell them that though because they were already giving her a weird look since she was dressed so plain compared to them.

"Can I help you with anything?" the girl asked in a bored tone before smirking as she decided to show off the Dracula "toys" to Tiffani.

"Wow, they make anything now don't they," Tiffani thought before laughing at how excited the girl was about the item. "No thanks, I was just bored and wanted to see how misconstrued the Dracula legend has been used for silly merchandise like this," she said and didn't pay attention to the sound of the bell above the door jingling. "You guys have a good night," she said and turned around only to see a very muscular man standing in the doorway looking around the room with a scowl on his face. "Excuse me," she said politely as his eyes focused on her as she walked by him and walked out of the shop.

Tiffani calmly walked across the street until she was able to duck around a corner. She pulled out a pair of binoculars out of her purse and gasped as she watched the man grab the guy first and killed him instantly before grabbing the girl and biting her neck. "Come on, I just wanted a normal night, not a Dracula night," she thought before stuffing the binoculars back in her purse and she took off running as fast as she could away from the store. She hoped beyond everything that Dracula did not follow her. She knew it was the first vampire because his eyes were unlike any vampire's that she had ever seen.

"Tiffani," Hannibal said joyfully when he finally answered the phone, but she cut him off.

"Hannibal, it's true, Dracula really is back. I just watched him drain a girl in one of those dumb vampire merchandise shops," she snapped into the phone as she made it to her apartment, and quickly changed her clothes to her hunting gear. She put the sweater back on over it to help hide her gear. "I'm heading back to the hideout now," she said slightly out of breath before she raced out of the building and started running for the hideout.

"Watch your back," King told her seriously before they both hung up the phone.

"Like I don't know that," Tiffani growled. She had been watching her back ever since she had left that little shop. She didn't see anyone following her and she was able to make it back to the hideout only to have an unknown man hold a sword to her neck as soon as she entered the building. "Damn it, don't do that, I'm a good guy," she snapped as the blade nicked her neck a little. "You must be Blade," she said while wiping off the blood and looking at the tough looking man in front of her.

"Hey don't hurt my sister," King shouted as the others walked over to watch Tiffani's first meeting with Blade.

"There's two of you," Blade groaned. He gave a snort before walking away from Tiffani while muttering about how being here would drive him insane.

"I don't like him," Tiffani snapped and flipped off Blade behind his back as Hannibal walked over to sling an arm around her shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the Blade movies or characters. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"You saw Dracula and you didn't attack him?" Abby asked with a disbelieving look.

"Of course not. I'm crazy not stupid," Tiffani said before smiling as Zoe started braiding her long wavy brown hair.

Everyone was gathered in the hideout discussing what had happened when Tiffani was out, Blade's rescue, and also all they knew about Dracula. Tiffani perked up when Abby talked about how Dracula used to have a most trusted and possible lover from when he used to cause absolute chaos in the world.

"So what happened to his girlfriend?" she asked and Abby glared at her. "Nothing wrong with my question so answer it," she snapped getting tired of Abby being in mommy mode towards her.

"She wasn't his girlfriend. She used to be one of the warriors in his army and he turned her. She was one of his most trusted advisers and there are many legends of her being a lover or his mate, but she was brutally killed in front of him by his enemies," Abby finally answered with a huff as she crossed her arms. "Can we get back to the important stuff now?" she snapped and turned around to keep talking to Blade about how he was the one to help them stop Dracula and destroy all vampires.

"Blah, blah, blah," Tiffani whispered as she moved her hands in boredom.

"Your hair is done," Zoe said sweetly and handed Tiffani a mirror.

"Zoe you are an artist. You should do my hair every day," Tiffani said before pulling the little girl into a hug. "Want to go make dinner?" she asked the little girl who nodded.

"Hey make some pizza," Hannibal shouted when he saw his sister and Zoe sneaking out of the room. He knew his sister only sneaked to the kitchen whenever Abby was going in plan mode or any type of meeting really.

"I'm putting pineapple on it," Tiffani shouted and laughed when her brother threatened her. She knew he hated pineapple pizza. She just felt like being a brat towards him especially since he griped her out for accidentally running into Dracula tonight.

Tiffani and Zoe made a couple of different homemade pizzas before calling for everyone to come eat. Tiffani chuckled at King's face when he did not see any pineapple on the pizzas. She ate a few slices of cheese pizza before noticing that someone was missing.

"I don't like him but everybody should at least try my glorious pizza," Tiffani muttered as she went up to the roof carrying a plate with three slices of pizza. "Hey Blade," she shouted when she didn't see him. She spun around when she sensed a presence and it just turned out that it was Blade behind her.

"What is it?" Blade asked before looking down at the pizza in her hands.

"I brought you some dinner," she said with a shrug and handed him the plate of pizza. "Oh by the way, I know Abby didn't really mention it but do you remember any of the people that talked to you while you were at the police station?" she asked curiously as she took a seat on a railing near him as he took a bite of pizza.

"A bunch of cops and some psychologist, a really asshole of a psychologist," Blade grumbled and then blinked when he soon had a phone shoved in his face.

"Did the psychologist look like this?" Tiffani asked after she had pulled up a picture of Dr. Edgar Vance. She just had a hunch about this guy since he was always so spirited on television about vampires not existing. He protested way too much on the subject.

"Yeah, they had me drugged but the asshole looked like that," Blade said as she moved the phone out of his face. "Thanks for the food," he said since she was still on the roof with him.

"You're welcome. Well I'm going to go get some beauty sleep. You have fun getting settled in," she said and gave him a wave before heading to her room. "Time to do some snooping tomorrow," she thought as she went to sleep.

The next morning she woke up, helped Sommerfield make breakfast for everyone and then she watched as Blade, Abby, and King left to go do some familiar hunting. Her brother once again apologized about Abby not letting Tiffani go with them, but she just waved off the annoyance and told him to be careful. She also flipped a beautiful bird at Abby's back before they disappeared from sight.

"I'm heading out," she told Sommerfield and Hedges who were still in the kitchen with her.

"Please be careful and call us if you get into trouble," Sommerfield said as Hedges just shook his head and resisted the urge to text Hannibal that his sister was running off to do who knows what.

Tiffani rushed to her room and got ready for today. She put on some nice heels, a nice black knee-length skirt, and a white lace blouse with a white camisole underneath. She pulled her hair up into a neat bun and slipped on some fake glasses. She smirked when she found her fake news journalist badge. She clipped it onto her shirt and left the hideout.

She took a cab into the city and placed a nice smile on her face as she entered Dr. Vance's building. She walked to the front desk and asked if she could have a quick interview with Dr. Vance. The receptionist went to call Dr. Vance while she noticed a security guard whispering something into a device.

"What do you want to speak with Dr. Vance about?" the secretary asked, which drew her attention away from the security guard.

"Well I heard that he was at the police station when it was attacked. I just wanted to make sure he was unharmed and get his opinion on the individuals that attacked the police station," she answered smoothly and saw the secretary give a nod to the security guard.

"Please step through the metal detector. I will take you to Dr. Vance's office," the security guard said as he stepped forward and motioned for her to step through the metal detector. He gave her a small smile when she stepped through and it did not give an alert.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the Blade movies or characters. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Tiffani and the security guard rode the elevator together and she kept her cool. She didn't know if this Dr. Vance was a vampire familiar or not, but she usually was right with her hunches.

"Just go through those doors. Dr. Vance will be with you in a moment," the security guard instructed her and he went back down the elevator as she headed towards the doors. She didn't even look back at the security guard as she entered the office to find it empty.

She looked around the office before taking a seat when she heard footsteps approaching the room. She gave a smile when Dr. Edgar Vance entered the room. She stood and went to shake his hands, but surprisingly he didn't.

"Strike number one," she thought and started the "interview." Throughout the interview, she noticed that he kept making sure his sleeve was down. She decided to lighten the mood and also find out what he was hiding. "Excuse me, Dr. Vance but you don't have to worry or hide it. I have a tattoo too. They're nothing to be ashamed of," she said and he looked at her in surprise before chuckling.

"I guess not. I just don't want it to be on the news about my tattoo," he said calming down a little.

"Well if you show me yours then I'll show you mine," she said and gave him a wink. She kept her eyes from giving anything away when he moved up his sleeve and she saw the rune on his forearm. "Danica," she thought in success. She gave him a come hither look as she slowly started unbuttoning her blouse. She smirked when he moved closer to her saying that he just wanted to get a closer look.

When he was close enough, she lashed out quickly with one of her pens, which actually had a hidden plastic syringe with a needle and a drug that would paralyze the doctor's limbs for a few hours.

"What did you do?" he gasped as she helped him sit down in the chair she had sat in earlier as his limbs stiffened and he lost control over them.

"Oh just paralyzed you for a few hours," she said with a shrug as she took her hair out of the bun and quickly looked at his rune again. "Why do so many men become Danica's familiar? I mean seriously, are you just power hungry or an idiot, or both," she muttered as he glared at her.

"You're one of those Nightstalkers. Dracula will kill all of you," he hissed out and yelped when Tiffani just rolled her eyes and punched him, which knocked him out cold.

"I hope he knows that they're just going to kill him when he is no longer useful," she muttered before freezing when she heard the elevator ding, signaling someone was on this floor. "Crap, I have to get out of here, but how," she muttered before thinking about the stairs. She rushed to slip out of the main office doors and just barely ducked out of the way in the small hallway leading to the stairs before someone entered the lobby area.

She peaked her head around the corner and saw Dracula walking into Dr. Vance's office. She knew if she took the stairs that he would catch her in no time, so her only chance was to run for the elevator, and the doors were slowly closing. She rushed into the elevator and quickly pressed the button for the first floor. Her eyes locked with Dracula's as he opened the door of the office again, and she just barely saw his eyes turn red when the doors of the elevator closed.

She leaned back against the elevator wall and breathed a small sigh of relief. She wasn't completely out of danger yet, but at least she was heading towards safety. She composed herself the best she could as she pulled her hair back into a bun and buttoned up her shirt.

Her eyes widened when the elevator doors opened and she was met with a messed up lobby and Abby, Hannibal, and Blade standing in front of the elevator doors. "Oh no, turn around and leave now, I mean now," she snapped as she stormed out of the elevator and pushed Hannibal and Abby towards the doors to exit the building.

"Why?" Abby shouted even though she could tell Tiffani was freaking out.

"Dracula is upstairs. I just barely made it out of there before I became his lunch, now we need to leave," Tiffani snapped before cussing when Blade rushed into the elevator and pressed a button to most likely go to the top floor.

"We can't let him go up there alone," Abby said and broke free of Tiffani's hold on her but the doors of the elevator were already shut and halfway up the building by now.

"Abby, trust me. My sister is not scared of anything and if she says we need to go, then we're going," King snapped as he grabbed Abby and made her leave the building and get in the getaway car. Tiffani quickly jumped in the back and shouted that Blade could get back to the hideout on his own.

"No, we're waiting for him at least," Abby snapped and took away King's keys after she made him park at a nearby building so she could watch for Blade since she had seen him and Dracula jump out of a window from Dr. Vance's office.

"How did you know it was Dr. Vance?" Hannibal asked his sister.

"I asked Blade who the psychologist was from the police station, showed him an image of Dr. Vance, and here I am. He had Danice's rune too," Tiffani told her brother as she watched Blade and Dracula jump from different windows and apartment buildings.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the Blade movies or characters. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Tiffani gave a tired sigh when Blade finally met back up with them but he had lost Dracula. She was quiet the rest of the drive back to the hideout. She knew her brother was itching to ask her why she had went on her own and what all had happened, but she didn't want to talk about it just yet.

As soon as they were back at the hideout, Tiffani ran straight for her room, changed into her hunting clothes and then put some sweatpants and a hoodie on over them. She ran out of her room and grabbed the reusable grocery bag.

"I'm going to go get groceries," she shouted before running out of the hideout, ignoring her brother's yells for her to wait. She noticed Blade was standing on the roof again so she gave him a wave before she ran further away from the hideout.

Her cell phone started ringing so she answered it, already knowing it was going to be her brother. "Hi Hannibal," she said while she kept jogging towards the nearby grocery store.

"Tiffani, why did you leave the hideout when you have the worst luck in the world? You've already run into Dracula twice, and I would prefer if you stay home until he's dead and gone," Hannibal snapped and she could hear him pacing.

"Well I'm not happy about running into the first vampire ever created either, but whatever. I had a feeling that Dr. Vance was a familiar of some vampire, turned out he was Danica's and then boom, here comes Dracula. I'm not trying to run into him but it just keeps happening. King, I'm just tired of dealing with Abby right now. She's my friend but right now I'm about to strangle her. I'm just going to get some groceries for everybody and then go to bed. I'm tired and I cannot deal with anything else right now. Love you, I'll be careful and see you soon," she said and hung up the phone after her brother told her he loved her and a reluctant goodbye.

She made her way to the grocery store and gathered a few items that the guys needed at the hideout, and she also grabbed a tub of ice cream for her, Zoe, Hannibal, and Sommerfield to share. Nobody else really ate ice cream, which was their loss.

She paid for the groceries and started walking down the road. She held the bag tighter to her as she felt something shift in the air. She narrowed her eyes when car lights appeared in different alleys as two cars drove onto the road beside her. She definitely noticed the sound of people exiting the cars in the alleys.

With a growl she watched as vampires left the alleys and walked onto the sidewalk and road, which was practically deserted. she glared at them before looking at the cars on the actual road as their doors opened. Tiffani rolled her eyes when she saw high heels step out first and a familiar face appear.

"Danica," she said with a fake smile on my face. "What a surprise," she said with a bored tone.

"Tiffani King, long time no see, how is your brother?" Danica asked as Asher stepped out of the other car.

"Oh you know, same sarcastic guy he always is, but he's so much better now that he isn't stuck seeing your face every day," Tiffani snapped before pulling out a gun and shooting one of the vampires who tried to attack her from behind. She smirked as he disappeared in ash and embers.

"So what do I owe this way too big show of power?" Tiffani asked while setting down her groceries and getting ready to grab another weapon if she needed it.

Danica growled at Tiffani and Asher placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. He stepped up beside his sister and winked at Tiffani, who he had wanted as a pet years ago but he was never able to kidnap her back then.

"Hello Tiffani, wonderful to see you again. My sister and I have a very important guest who has become intrigued by you. I suggest that you calmly come with us to meet him or we'll take you there forcefully and you won't like how we do that," Asher said with a devious look in his eyes as he watched Tiffani looking at all of the vampires now filling the street around her.

"Two old vampires, a bunch of dumb new vampires, and possibly Dracula in one of these cars," Tiffani thought as she weighed her options. "King is going to kill me, well that is if I survive this," she thought before giving a nod.

"Fine, but I'm taking my groceries and putting them in your fridge. This ice cream is not wasting or so help me," Tiffani growled before picking up her bag and putting her gun back in the back of her pants.

"We'll need to get rid of your weapons," Asher started to say but stopped when Tiffani glared at him.

"If I'm going with you guys willingly then you won't touch my weapons and I won't kill either of you yet. You have me outnumbered now but I will not be unarmed, ever," Tiffani said before entering the other car which did not have any vampires in the back.

She watched Danica and Asher snap at each other before getting back in their own car. She couldn't see the driver of her car, but she did send a quick text to Hannibal that she had run into trouble but to not rush in after her. He knew she would die for this cause, but she didn't want him dying if she could help it.

"This is going to either be hilarious or seriously suck," she grumbled before getting comfortable as the car drove through the city to a big skyscraper.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the Blade movies or characters. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Danica growled in annoyance as Tiffani sat at the interrogation table eating ice cream without a care in the world. Her brother was trying to hide his laughter behind his hand, but he wasn't being successful. The other vampires at the table were staring at the human in shock at her actions.

"Why is she eating ice cream? Shouldn't she be scared to death?" one of the vampires at the table whispered but Tiffani heard her.

"Well if someone would have let me use their refrigerator, I wouldn't be eating ice cream for dinner," Tiffani said as loud as she could, much louder than necessary since she was in a room with vampires. She just really felt like annoying Danica. She was surprised that these dumb vampires didn't remove her weapons.

"Enough, what do you and those pathetic Night Stalkers have planned?" Danica growled as she slammed her hand on the long table.

"Oh I have no clue. See we're called the Night Stalkers, not the pathetic Night Stalkers, so you are questioning the wrong person," Tiffani said with a nod before smirking when the vampire in the chair beside her jumped to attack her. She threw her remaining ice cream in his face before grabbing one of her silver blades and stabbing the vampire in the heart. "Oops, couldn't stop myself," Tiffani said before quickly killing the vampire on her other side and running out of her chair.

"Time to leave," she thought as she pulled out her guns and quickly shot out one of the nearby windows. "Always carry a parachute," she thought with a smirk as she heard Danica yelling for someone to catch her. "Freedom," she whispered as she was about to dive out the window, but a scream left her when she was stopped by two muscular arms wrapping around her waist midair and pulling her back into the building and against a strong chest.

Tiffani already had a bad feeling about who exactly caught her, and when she tilted her head up to look, she was right. "Crap," she thought when she saw Dracula looking down at her with amusement. "I'm going to die," she thought before watching a gleeful Danica approaching them.

"Good, you captured the bitch. You're going to regret trying to run," Danica growled and went to slap Tiffani, but even though Dracula was holding her, he didn't have control of her legs.

Tiffani quickly lifted a leg and blocked Danica's slap and she used her other leg to kick Danica in the face. She went to kick her again when the vampire stumbled back in shock but a growl by her ear stopped her. "You know she deserved it," she grumbled not caring who was actually growling at her.

"You haven't changed a bit," Dracula said, which definitely confused everyone in the room.

"What?" Tiffani started to say as she looked up at him, but he squeezed a part of her neck that made her fall unconscious.

Hannibal wanted to rip someone's head off or go storm into Danica's skyscraper right now. He had heard from the grocery store owner that his sister had disappeared in a car after a bunch of people ganged up on her. He clenched his fists as he remembered Abigail telling him that there was nothing they could do right now and that they were not ready yet. He had shouted that she just wanted his sister to die and of course she yelled back at him that his sister was just an idiot, who was always going to get herself killed anyway.

A little hand grabbing his made him freeze and look down to see a frowning Zoe. He sighed and picked up the little girl and set her on a table top near him.

"Tiffani is going to be ok, right?" Zoe asked.

"I hope so, Zoe. I hope so," Hannibal said and gave a small smile when the little girl motioned for him to sit on the table top beside her. He gave the little girl a side hug as both of them started wondering what exactly was happening to Tiffani.

"Ooh, comfortable," Tiffani mumbled as she felt something soft and warm underneath her. She slowly opened her eyes and found that she was lying on a big bed. "Why am I in a bed and not on some hard floor chained up?" she muttered before looking down and noticing that all of her weapons were gone and so were all of her clothes. "Shit," she yelped and quickly wrapped the blanket around her as she jumped out of the bed.

She quickly surveyed the room to see if she could find any weapon, but her search was stopped midway through because she heard footsteps approaching the room. "Hide in the closet, jump in the bed and pretend to be asleep, or make a quick rush towards the door and tackle whoever walks through," she thought before deciding on the last option as the door started to open. She quickly rushed towards the door hoping to bash into whoever it was, knock them down, and keep running to safety if she could make it past all the guard vampires.

"Not so fast," a deep voice said with a chuckle as she felt familiar strong arms grab her and stop her. She felt like she had just run into a brick wall.

"It was a good plan," she mumbled before groaning when she saw that it was Dracula, who was holding her. "Quick question or two questions actually, why am I not dead and why am I naked?" she asked as he effortlessly carried her struggling body back towards the bed, and he threw her onto the bed.

Dracula just smirked at the spirited woman on his bed as he walked back, locked the door, and then started walking towards the bed again. "You're still alive because you remind me of someone I knew long ago, and you're naked because I wanted you to be," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed and he watched her scoot further away from him and grab a pillow. His eyes changed and he watched how she glared at him.

"Please don't tell me I remind you of your most trusted adviser, who may have been your lover, that the legends talk about," she muttered as she held the blanket tighter around her while grabbing a pillow.

"She was one of the best warriors I ever had the honor to fight with, and she was my mate, not just my lover," he answered.

"You have to be kidding me," Tiffani whined before grabbing the pillow and stuffing her face into it so she would resist the urge to say a few choice words. She jumped though when she felt a cold hand touch her ankle.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the Blade movies or characters. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Tiffani slowly moved the pillow and looked down at Dracula, who was smirking at her as he gently trailed his fingers around her ankle and up and down her calf muscle. She raised an eyebrow at him before slowly trying to move her foot away from him. He caught her foot in his grip faster than she could blink. His grip wasn't painful but she looked up and saw his eyes were red and yellow.

"Huh, that's neat," she muttered and surprised him by putting her face closer to his so she could see his eyes. "Is your vision different? I mean do you see in black and white or in heat signatures or?" she started listing off questions, but she was stopped when he placed a finger on her lips.

"You surprise me. I would have thought that you would attack me at any moment," he said in disbelief at how inquisitive she was being towards him instead of trying to break a bed post and shove it in his heart.

Tiffani just moved her head away from his face and smirked. "Oh do not doubt me. If I wanted to, I would already be trying to get out of this room, fighting vampires in the nude, and then running through the city streets in the nude as well. I'm just curious to talk to the first vampire, who surprisingly isn't killing me. I don't believe that I'm your mate's reincarnation though," she said with a shrug before quickly twisting her foot free and jumping off the bed. "Bathroom break," she shouted and quickly dove into the bathroom and locked the door before he could move or even try to grab her again. She had no doubt that he could break down the door if he wanted to, but she had at least try to escape.

"He's crazy if he thinks I'm his mate's reincarnation," she thought while quickly looking around the bathroom. She smirked when she saw a window in the bathroom. She tiptoed over to the window and gently opened it. She looked down and hissed at the small edge that she would have to walk on, especially with how windy it was outside. "I have to risk it," she thought as she bunched the sheet up around her and shimmied out of the window and onto the ledge. She clenched onto the ledge tightly as the wind hit her, but she slowly started making her way around the building. Unfortunately there was not a way down from the ledge she was on, but she was able to make her way around the building to a large glass window.

"This is going to hurt," she thought before punching the glass with the sheet wrapped around it. She jumped back into the building and dodged as much of the glass as she could. She definitely felt some of the glass slice her arms and feet, but she couldn't worry about that. "My weapons," she whispered in glee when she discovered that she had smashed the glass in the room where they confiscated her weapons.

She hurried to grab as many of her holsters and weapons, and she put them on over the sheet before she started running to the stairs of the building. She knew the elevator would be too heavily guarded. She had to kill a few vampires on her way, but her biggest worry was Dracula. She knew that the psycho probably already smelled her blood and knew she was escaping, but he hadn't tried to stop her yet.

"The boss is going to kill us," she heard some fretful vampires growl before they raced into the elevator.

She had finally just reached the first floor and she was out of breath, but she couldn't stop now. Carefully with guns at the ready, she dashed out of the stairway and straight for the front doors of the building. She killed the last few vampire guards with some bullets to the head before she made it outside. Her heart was rushing a mile a minute as she started running across the street in the middle of traffic. She knew that people passing by were probably about to call the police, but she could care less. She had to make it back to her brother and the Night Stalkers alive and safe.

When she was a few blocks away, she hailed a cab and went to get in the backseat. She was able to get in and buckle her seat belt as she yelled a nearby location to the hideout but not too close. The cab ride would be enough time for her to rest before she had to run again. The cab driver was about to start driving but a hand shooting through his window and pulling him out of the car stopped that.

"Shit," Tiffani screamed as she unbuckled and went to jump out of the car on the other side. She was able to make it out of the car and she didn't even look back. She knew who had grabbed the cab driver, and she knew exactly who was hunting her right now.

"For goodness sakes, just leave me alone. I am not your mate," Tiffani snapped when she heard his laughter. "You ass. I bet I don't even taste good. I eat too much junk food," she screamed and threw an explosive behind her, but she doubted it would have any effect.

She turned a corner and screamed in frustration when she ran straight into Dracula's waiting arms, which had blood all over them. Before she could push away from him, he locked his arms around her. "Let go," she screamed and was silenced by him kissing her, and she wanted to gag when she tasted the cab driver's blood in her mouth and felt him biting at her lips. She cringed when she felt him force more blood down her throat, but it wasn't the cab driver's. It was his blood, and she couldn't spit it up because he wouldn't stop kissing her.

She swallowed the blood and cursed as he finally stopped kissing her. She glared up at him, but frowned when his eyes were sparkling and he was looking at the wrist in his hands with satisfaction. She looked at her wrist as well and felt her blood freeze. On her wrist was what looked like a tattoo of claw marks on the inside of her wrist. Memories flashed in her mind of the legends about Dracula's mate, and she remembered how Dracula's mate had a specific mark on her wrist, the same mark now on her wrist.

"You have to be kidding me," she whined as she looked more at the mark.

"Do you believe me now?" he growled as he grabbed her chin and made her stare into his eyes.

"I can't deal with this right now. I seriously cannot deal with this," she muttered and growled when he picked her up bridal style and started walking away with her. She knew better than to struggle because he would feel no remorse for breaking both her legs so she couldn't run again. "So why did you let me run all this way and risk my life by hanging off a side of a building when you were going to catch me anyways?" she grumbled as she resisted the urge to punch him in the nose or somewhere more south.

"I wanted to see how far you would go," he said with a shrug before smirking down at her.

"Ass," she thought as she looked away from him to glare at the vampires standing in the lobby that they just entered.

"You are going to be tortured for hours on end," Danica was growling but stopped at the look from Dracula.

"Hey, want to start being an awesome mate?" she asked Dracula, who looked at her curiously. "Let me kill her," she snapped as she glared at Danica, who had caused so much hell for her brother.

"I'll think about it. For now we need to clean your cuts and you should rest," Dracula said and laughed when his mate gave an unhappy pout.

"You're dead," Tiffani mouthed to Danica with a happy smirk. She wasn't happy about being Dracula's mate, but she was at least going to get payback for her brother in this mess of a situation.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of the Blade movies or characters. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Tiffani had allowed Dracula to clean her wounds and then he left her room. She tried to open the bathroom window again but it was now sealed without any hopes of opening again. She also tried to open the bedroom door, even kick it down, but it wouldn't budge.

"Stop making all that noise," she heard Danica yell from somewhere outside the door.

"Entertainment," Tiffani whispered gleefully before kicking the door again. "Come here, Danica," she thought gleefully as she quickly broke one of the wooden chairs in the room so she would have a stake. "Just a little closer," she thought and smirked when Danica kicked open the door and Tiffani threw the stake at the woman's chest. The stake would have hit its target if it hadn't been for a certain Vampire King.

"Seriously, that would have killed her, come on," Tiffani shouted angrily when she saw Dracula holding the stake right in front of a terrified Danica's chest. Tiffani growled and tried to kick the stake out of Dracula's hand and into Danica's chest but he moved out of the way, and she just ended up kicking Danica in the face. "Well that made me feel a little better but not much," she grumbled as she looked at Dracula, who was just chuckling at her.

"You bitch," Danica shouted but immediately silenced at the angry growl that Dracula gave her.

"Leave us," Dracula growled at Danica but his eyes never left Tiffani, who was glaring at him.

Danica gave Tiffani one last scathing look before she scrambled off the ground and disappeared back downstairs.

"Why do you continue to try to kill her?" Dracula asked Tiffani as he grabbed her wrist and walked with her back into the bedroom. He was surprised that she did not fight with him.

"There is history between her and my brother, and she deserves to die for what she did to him and made him do," Tiffani replied without blinking an eye. "So if you were hoping that I would actually consider being your mate, then you should be a good mate and let me decapitate her," she growled as she pulled her wrist away from him.

"You are my mate," he snapped back as he watched her walk away from him. He felt his eyes change to their natural look as he stared her down.

"Well so far you haven't been a sweetheart and I will never obey your every word. Maybe if you're lucky, I'll come to like you, but right now I don't accept being your mate. You may be the first vampire but vampires today have become more like sewer rats. They have created "farms" where they take humans, make them brain dead, and keep them alive to mass produce blood from them. It's pathetic, horrifying, and disgusting. If vampires are supposed to be such superb hunters, then the vampires of today are nothing of the sort. If you want me to even consider being your mate, then you will destroy all of the blood farms, take control of the vampires and teach them how to actually be vampires that coexist with humans, not peacefully, but at least in a way so they won't kill every human in sight. If you can do that, then I'll consider being your mate. Also, you have to let me kill the vampires in that room, and I mean all the vampires in that room down there," Tiffani said as she was pacing around the bedroom in front of Dracula, who had turned into his original form without her noticing.

Tiffani stopped talking and froze in front of Dracula, who was now extremely close to her. Her eyes widened when she saw his original form, but she was not going to fear him. If this vampire wanted her as a mate then he would not scare her into being his mate. She would rather die than be treated as some slave to this man. "Is that supposed to scare me?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

Dracula was still as he watched Tiffani look at him in his true form. He felt proud that his mate did not cower at his true form. As he stared into her determined eyes, he thought over all that she had just told him. She made some good points but he wanted to clarify a few things as well. He walked over to the bed and took a seat. He held out his hand and tried not to smirk when Tiffani, after staring at him cautiously for a minute, put her hand in his and allowed him to guide her to sit beside him on the bed. He did not release her hand, but thankfully she did not pull it away either.

"If you can tell me the locations of the blood farms then they will be destroyed and stopped. Vampires should hunt for their food or die because of their weakness. I agree that order needs to be restored with my kind, but I'm sure that you will deny to be my mate if I take over and control both humans and vampires," he said when he felt her squeeze his hand tightly. "I understand. I will not take over control of the humans, but I cannot promise how I act towards the Day Walker that the vampires fear nowadays. Danica spoke of destroying the Night Stalkers," he said but stopped when Tiffani clenched his hand even tighter.

"You will not harm them," Tiffani growled. She held in her gasp when he moved his face closer so they were eye to eye. It was disconcerting to be so close to him when he wasn't in his human-like form, but she would not back down. The Night Stalkers were her family and she would not let them be killed. "I really don't care what happens between you and Blade. Maybe call a truce with him and he won't hurt you as long as you allow him to kill other vampires. Just do not touch my brother or the other Night Stalkers," she said.

"If I do all of that, will you agree to being my mate?" he asked as he ran a hand down her cheek.

"You still have to let me kill all the vampires in the room below," she whispered when he brought his face closer to her face.

"Only if I get to watch," he growled and smirked when she smirked back at him.

"Fine, I'll be your mate, but I hope you know what you're getting into," she said and laughed when he sat back and shifted to his human-like form. "Now let's go have some fun," she said and jumped off the bed to head towards the bedroom door.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any of the Blade movies or characters. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Oh Danica, hey bitch, it's play time," Tiffani taunted as she and Dracula exited the bedroom and started making their way into the main open area of the room where the vampires were lounging around with bored expressions.

"What are you talking about?" Danica snapped without cursing since Dracula was walking closely behind the annoying human. She did not want to risk angering Dracula any more than she already had because of this one annoying human. "I should have killed her brother years ago," she thought while glaring at Tiffani.

"Oh you're in for such a great surprise, we're going to play! This game is going to be the best game ever for me, not for you guys. Now I'm going to go back in that room, grab my toys, and then all of you are going to die. Doesn't that sound great?" Tiffani asked with a laugh at their faces before they growled at went to run out of the room but a growl and command from Dracula kept all of them in the room. Some died in their escape because Dracula killed them before they could leave the room. "See, you guys aren't going to be leaving alive," she said with a wink as she grabbed her weapons.

Tiffani had fun killing most of the vampires but she saved Danica for last. She was currently in the process of torturing the vampire while Dracula sat in one of the lounge chairs and watched. She needed to get as many locations of the blood farms as she could from Danica. She knew more of the Night Stalker teams would also know other blood farm locations as well, but she wanted to at least get the locations of the ones closest to her.

She looked back at Dracula and felt a shiver run down her spine at the predatory look he was giving her. She really never imagined that she would be mated to a vampire, let alone the first vampire, but if he would hold up his end of the deal then she would at least try to be his mate. If all else fails, she could try her best to kill him. She gave him one last look before getting tired of Danica's screams. She drove a stake into the vampire's chest and chuckled as she died. "Good riddance," she muttered before yelping when someone busted down the door to the top floor of the skyscraper.

"Tiffani," Hannibal said in disbelief.

"Hannibal," Tiffani shouted in glee when she saw her brother, Abigail, and Blade standing in the doorway with shocked or confused expressions on their faces. "I've missed you," she said and rushed forward to hug her brother. "You missed all the fun though," she teased when he just hugged her.

"Tiffani, where are all the other vampires and why is Dracula sitting there calmly?" Abigail asked as she raised her crossbow.

"Well that's an interesting story, which I will tell, but you guys have to calm down and not try to attack Dracula. Don't give me that look! If you want to know what is going on then you will sit down, shut your mouths, and listen to me," Tiffani said as she let go of her brother and stared down Hannibal, Abigail, and Blade. She smirked when they all sat down or leaned against a wall, but they did not go anywhere near Dracula.

It took an hour or so but Tiffani was finally able to tell all of the parts of the deal to the Night Stalkers and Blade. Hannibal threw a fit about the mate part of the deal, but he knew that his sister could handle herself. Of course he was going to protect her in any way he could, but he couldn't fight Dracula on his own just because he wasn't happy about his sister being the vampire's mate.

Abigail and Blade were silent through most of the retelling of the deal, but Blade wasn't too happy about the fact that Dracula was not going to be killed. However, the deal did make sense. He could still kill vampires and the blood farms would be destroyed.

Tiffani yelped when Dracula grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap when she walked too close to him as she was finishing telling the group about the deal. She glared at him while he just smirked and growled a little.

"So how do the terms sound?" Dracula asked as she looked at the humans and half-vampire.

"Fine, we accept the terms as well, but I will not be under your rule," Blade said for the rest of the group before they could answer.

"Great, so now what happens? Are we going to be living here or can we go back and live with you guys because I miss everyone," Tiffani said when the room descended into a tense silence.

"You can come back and stay but he cannot," Abigail said staring down Dracula, who just held Tiffani closer to him.

"I will find us a new home and until then you can stay with the Night Stalkers. Once I find a new home, I will come and get you," Dracula said in her ear as he lightly ran his lips down her neck. He stood and before she could protest, he kissed her passionately on the lips and then he disappeared.

"You're dead," Hannibal yelled as soon as Dracula was gone.

"It's not my fault I'm his mate," Tiffani snapped as she and her brother glared at each other.

"Let's just go home," Abigail said tiredly. She was getting a headache worse than the usual ones she got when being around Tiffani and Hannibal.

"I can't believe you. You always attract the strangest guys, or should I say the most deadly," Hannibal was still griping at Tiffani, who was just mocking him the entire time.

"Yeah, I love you too and I was worried about you too. Now stop griping at me or when we get back to the hideout, Zoe and I are going to eat all of the junk food you hide in the hideout," Tiffani said and laughed when Hannibal started chasing her down the skyscraper stairs.

"Well that didn't go as planned," Blade said as he and Abigail rode down the elevator.

"It usually never does when Tiffani is involved," Abigail said with another sigh as she just relaxed her head back on the elevator wall.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any of the Blade movies or characters. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

As soon as everyone except Dracula returned to the Night Stalker hideout, Tiffani was immediately attacked with a hug by Zoe.

"I was so worried. I missed you. I'm glad you're ok," Zoe shouted as she hugged Tiffani tighter, and Tiffani also hugged the girl as tightly as she could.

"Hey, I'm back and I'm ok. I'm sorry I worried you, but at least I'm back now," Tiffani said as calmly as she could while the little girl started to cry into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry for worrying you," she whispered as she picked Zoe up and walked into the hideout to say hello to everyone else.

After everyone was able to hug and talk to Tiffani about the kidnapping, Tiffani was able to tell all of them about her being mated to Dracula and the deal that she made with him.

"Do you believe he will stick to his word?" Dex asked as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed on his chest.

"He better stick to his word or he'll regret it," Tiffani said and looked down to Zoe, who had pulled on her hand.

"If he tries to hurt you, just tell me and I'll deal with him," Zoe said and everyone in the room froze before laughing.

"Zoe, you're the best," Tiffani replied and winked at the little girl.

"I know," Zoe said with a shrug and her mom, Sommerfield just started chuckling at her daughter.

"She's been around Tiffani too much," Sommerfield thought and smiled when her daughter grabbed her hand.

The next few days were relaxing. Tiffani was able to just enjoy being with people she considered her family, and surprisingly the vampire activity had calmed down in the city. She had not heard anything from Dracula since they left the skyscraper after she killed Danica, but she knew she would hear from him eventually.

She hated to say it but she kind of missed Dracula. It was fun to mess with him for some reason. She didn't want to think too much about them being mates, but if he kept to his word then she would at least give their relationship a try. If this was going to work between them then the relationship would be made slowly instead of rushing into anything.

"Tiffani, Tiffani," Zoe's shouts made her snap out of her inner thoughts. Zoe rushed into her bedroom and grabbed her hands. "A scary man is outside the house and everyone is grabbing their weapons," the little girl said slightly out of breath.

"Hey Zoe, thanks for letting me know. I'll go check everything out, but for now, please go hang out with Hedges and your mom in the lab," Tiffani said and gave the little girl a smile before she hugged her and left the room.

Tiffani left her room and saw everyone standing in the entrance staring at Dracula, who was outside on the dock with his usual smirk. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel her heart jump a little when their eyes locked.

"Tiffani, you are not going with him," Hannibal snapped when he saw his sister.

"Hannibal, brother, I love you, but you know I have to go. If he stays true to his word then this could really help all of us. There is no way he'll keep me from seeing you, and don't worry, I can take care of myself. Hannibal, you have to let me go for now, but I'll be ok," she said as she gave her brother a hug.

"He better not hurt you," Hannibal said even though he hugged his sister as tight as he could before letting her go so she could say goodbye to the others.

"Be careful," Abigail told Tiffani quietly as they hugged before Tiffani walked outside of the hideout.

"So I'm guessing you found us a nice place to live?" Tiffani asked as she walked out of the hideout and down the dock so she could stand near Dracula.

"I did and it is time for us to go home together and for you to take your place at my side," Dracula said as he held out his hand towards her.

"I hope you know what you're getting into," Tiffani whispered to him but it was also for herself as well. She gently set her hand in his and looked back at the hideout to send one last smile to the others before she and Dracula entered a nice car and left the dock.

The beginning of Dracula and Tiffani's relationship was definitely interesting, but Dracula enjoyed every moment of it because she truly was his mate and the perfect match for him. However, the same happiness could not be expressed by the other vampires in the home of the vampire king and his queen.

Tiffani had a blast torturing some of the vampires that were rude to her or wouldn't listen to Dracula's laws. She did go back every now and then to see her family, but she was actually happy at Dracula's side. The more time she spent with him, the more she was beginning to care for him.

"My queen, are you ready?" one of her servants asked from the door to her quarters.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she muttered as she left the room and walked with the servant to the throne room where she was going to be changed into a vampire and fully mated to Dracula. She was nervous beyond belief but also a little excited. She wasn't too happy about the idea of drinking human blood to survive but she wasn't going to kill more than what she needed to survive.

Tiffani felt her heart start to race as she entered the throne room and walked to where Dracula was standing with a small smile on his face. Her heart stopped when he gently held her hands and pulled her closer to him.

"Are you sure?" he whispered as he moved some hair away from her neck.

"Yes," she replied softly.

"I will treasure you forever," he said with sincerity and she gave him a sweet kiss and smile before he bit into her neck.

As the world faded to black, she felt safe in his arms while cheers erupted in the throne room from the other vampires in the room. She felt something warm and metallic slide down her throat and onto her lips before everything vanished as she fell unconscious. She knew when she woke up later her whole world would be different.

The End


End file.
